Crystal Spice
by Princess Fireburst Star
Summary: A filly named Crystal Spice goes on adventures with her friends. One of my many OC's
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Spice backed up. The vines were closing in, she could feel the thorns pricking her pelt.

 _If I run, I might make it to that gap._ Crystal spotted a small gap just big enough for her to fit through. The vines were already reaching toward the gap. She bolted toward it, just as a large, black vine spread across and covered it up.

"What now?" She called in dismay and fear, as the vines twisted, covering the last gap of moonlight that was shining through the the thorns, plunging her into darkness. Her her pumpkin colored coat had lost its crystal shine and was a dull orange, and her tail and mane were flat in fear.

She heard cackling behind her, and spun around to see a shadow with glowing red eyes and fangs looming toward her, closing in, about to suffocate her in darkness...

"Help!" Crystal Spice sat upright in her bed, breathing hard, her coat covered in sweat. The fear faded in her eyes once she realized she was safe at the crystal palace. "Mommy?" she called. She got out of bed and tiptoed through the palace to her adoptive mothers room. "Mommy!" She reached up and turned the knob on the door with her hoof, and slipped through the door. Jumping on the bed, she shook her mother awake.

"Crystal? What are you doing up so late?" the pink princess blinked her eyes sleepily, yawning. "Did you have another bad dream?"

Crystal nodded. "It was the one with the vines again. Could I sleep here tonight?"

Cadence pulled her close and levitated a small blanket over the orange filly. "Sleep tight," she said, kissing Crystal on the forehead.

Yawning, Crystal was soon asleep, this time with peaceful, happy dreams.

"Pancakes! Crystal, we are all waiting for you to come down and eat with us. Your pancakes are getting cold!" Shining Armor called up to the filly.

Crystal turned over in her bed and put the pillow over her ears, groaning. She hadn't had bad dreams for three days in a row, and she had to admit it, it was the best sleep she had had. Reluctantly, she got up. Stumbling into the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was frizzy and tangled like she had just gone to a salon run by Pinkie Pie. Now _that_ would be a disaster. Picking up a brush, she ran it through her hair till it was smooth and shiny, matching the rest of her crystaly appearance.

"Coming down!" Crystal ran of her room, and slid down the staircase that went to the dining room. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee! That was awesome!"

"Crystal, you know you aren't supposed to slide down the staircases! You could get hurt!" her mother scolded her as she got to the bottom of the staircase.

"But crystal is super slippery and is the best for sliding down! That's why they make slides out of them," Crystal stated. "And then if I don't slide down them, it takes _forever_ to get _all the way down._ " she turned to her left. "Right Skyla?" Crystal asked her adoptive sister.

Skyla nodded in confirmation. "Totally. And I can't fly very well yet, and I can't teleport yet, so it is still faster." They high hoofed, smiling at their parents with puppy dog eyes. "So, can we still slide down it?"

"Well I guess it can't hurt...," their father murmured.

"Shining!" Cadence scolded. "Humph. Well I guess I'm out voted. _For now._ "

"Can I have my pancakes now?" Crystal interrupted Shining Armor as he was about to respond to that.

"Yeah, we've been waiting, like, forever," Skyla said as she levitated a chocolate chip to her mouth, under the glare of her mother. "What? I like chocolate."

"Okay, fine. _That is enough whipped cream!_ " the Princess of Love cried as Crystal attempted to empty a whole can of whipped cream onto a single pancake. She snatched the can in her magic and swept it away from the two fillies who were giggling and whispering to each other. "Let's not eat like Pinkie today. You will have that chance tomorrow when they all come to visit." She looked over, exasperated, at her husband. "Who knew being a parent would be this hard."

At this point, the two fillies were laughing their stomachs out, doubled over in laughter. Crystal had landed face first in her whipped cream, she was laughing so hard, and now had a fluffy white beard covering her face.

"What's so funny?" Shining asked.

Shaking with laughter, Skyla held up a photo of Cadence and Shining on their wedding day. She and Crystal had drawn big cartoony mustaches on them and made them have giant, girly eyelashes, and we're currently in the middle of drawing ridiculous doodles all over their bodies. Crystal fell backwards out of her chair in a new bout of laughter, spraying whipped cream beard everywhere, as Shining face hoofed and Cadence groaned and muttered about how her previous statement was 'so totally true.'

"Okay, well, let's all eat now, the pancakes will be below freezing soon!" Crystal ate a stack of five pancakes in one bite. "Yum! These are good! Did Spike like express mail them from Ponyville?" Crystal exclaimed with her mouth full.

"No, Cake Mix made them. She is our new head chef. I assume you like her pancakes?" Cadence said smiling.

"Mmmm hmmm!" Crystal and Skyla said together, having both just taken giant bites out of their pancakes.

"I win!" yelled Skyla.

"No I did!" Crystal argued.

"No I did!"

"Nu uh. I win!"

"Girls!" Cadence spread her wings. "You both win! Agree to disagree."

"Fine."

The rest of breakfast was finished in silence, Crystal managing to eat forty eight pancakes and Skyla managing to eat thirty eight. That was probably because when Cadence wasn't looking, Skyla ate the whole bowl of chocolate chips and two cans of whipped cream. Then she was sent to her room.

"Mom, can I go make my pancake victory hat?" Crystal Spice asked.

Cadence looked at her weirdly. "Okay?" She thought for a moment. "Whatever that is." She whispered to Shining Armor.

The little crystal pony bounced to her room, gathering some scissors, macaroni, and cardboard along the way. She had markers in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

"First day of high school girls!" Cadence called waking Crystal and Skyla from their slumbers.

Crystal threw off her blankets and ran into her bathroom. Filling up her big, shallow, swimming pool like bathtub with warm water, she grabbed her favorite shampoo, the one smelling like gingerbread cookies. Hopping into the tub, she washed her hair and swam around a little bit. Stepping out, she dried her hair with a fluffy orange towel and combed it out, admiring the gentle waves of her chest length amber hair.

She slid down the staircase and jumped into her seat.

"What's for breakfast?" Crystal looked at her mom.

Cadence chuckled. "It's a surprise," she said, smiling evilly.

At that moment, a tired looking Skyla walked into the dining room, her purple and yellow mane and tail unbrushed. "Hi," she yawned, sitting down next to Crystal and resting her head on the table. She had grown out her hair longer than when she was a filly, and it was really wavy with little curls at the end of each strand of hair. Her magenta coat was ruffled, and she had been dragging her feet.

"Did you sleep alright?" the pink princess of love asked. Her eyes flashed. "You weren't up reading all night were you?"

"No mom, I wasn't."

"What was it then?"

The teenage alicorn ruffled her feathers. "I had a bad dream. It was nighttime and I was walking in a forest. Then these black vines covered in thorns started creeping out of the shadows and trapped me in a cavern made out of them. I tried to escape, but the last exit was blocked and the vines blocked out the last beam of moonlight! Then I turned around and there was a black shadow pony with red eyes, and it was going to eat me! Then I woke up." Skyla looked at Crystal. "What?" She asked curiously at the expression of fear on her face.

Crystal looked at her mom. "I had that same dream many times. I told you about the vines, but not the shadow pony."

"Shadow pony?" the crystal princess mused. "Sounds like Sombra, when he was banished. He was turned into a living shadow and trapped under the ice. But he had purple and green eyes. Did you notice any purple wisps of smoke coming off of his eyes?"

Crystal frowned, and thought for a moment, recalling her dream. "Now that you mention it, I think I did, they were very faint though, and weren't glowing like the rest of the shadow."

Skyla nodded, agreeing with her sister. "They were kind of a very transparent lavender color. But in the stories you've told us, aren't the wisps dark purple, not light lavender? And I thought that they were very easy to see."

"Yes, they were darker, and yes, they were easier to see. But they looked a lot like dark magic trailing off of him. That's why it was dark purple and shimmery. Have you two noticed that when Shining and I, and yes, you too Skyla, use our magic, there is an aura around our horns and if we are doing something to an object, around the object, too?" Cadence inquired. Both teenagers nodded. "That is light magic. It is good. The magic that Sombra uses is dark magic. It is evil, and often corrupts ponies that use it. That is how Princess Luna was taken over by Nightmare Moon." She looked up at a crystal clock hanging on the wall. "I believe it is time for two fillies to go to their first day of high school! Now here are your lunches, and behave! Also try and make some friends!" Cadence ushered them past the guards at the castle entrance and sends them on their way. "Have fun!" She calls after them. Turning around she walks to her room, sitting on her bed contemplating the previous discussion in silence.

"Good morning students!" A neon orange mare with short, pink hair and a scroll cutie mark was talking to all of the new students, who were currently sitting in chairs in Empire High's gym room. "I am Neon Scroll, and I am your principal at this school! Now, we are going to do some get to know each other games, so that we can make new friends! And remember; pair up with somepony that you don't already know!"

"She's worse than Mom," Crystal muttered in Skyla's ear. Skyla giggled behind her hoof.

Ponies walked around looking for somepony to partner with. Skyla found a gold maned pegasus filly with blue fur and gold eyes. They started talking and laughing, and Crystal smiled, knowing that her sister had found a good pony, which didn't care that she was a princess.

Smiling, Crystal saw a small pink crystal pony with a sky blue mane and tail, with silver streaks through it. She walked over, tapping the filly on the shoulder. Spinning around, the filly looked at her.

"Do you want to be partners?" Crystal asked the pony.

"Sure!" the pink pony answered. "By the way, my name is Sugar Pop."

Crystal smiled again. "Crystal Spice, but you can just call me Crystal!" She decided not to tell Sugar Pop that she was Princess Cadence's daughter yet.

"And you can just call me Sugar!" They laughed together. "So, what's your special talent?" Sugar asked Crystal.

Crystal turned around, displaying her blank flank. "None, yet, though most ponies get theirs between their last year of middle school and first year of high school, so I have hope!" She laughed. "You?"

"None!" Sugar Pop had a huge smile on her face. "Finally, somepony eps without a cutie mark!" She squealed loudly. "We have to hang out! How about at my place? My parents own a huge house, and they are so nice!"

"I'm glad! I never want to meet Canterlot nobility again! They are so rude and stuck up!" She took on a serious expression. "Be glad you haven't met them yet." She smiled again. "We-"

She was cut off as Principal Scroll made an announcement. "Now, find another pair of ponies and meet with them, tell them all about yourself! And remember to stay with the partner you have right now!"

Looking around the room for her sister, Crystal spotted her making her way through the crowd.

"Hey, Sugar! Follow me; we are going to go find my sister!"

They made their way through the crowds, having to push past many groups that were in their way. Finally, Crystal spotted her and her gold and blue friend making their way towards her.

"There she is!" Crystal nudged Sugar, and pointed. They walked over to Skyla.

"Hi Crystal!" Skyla chirped. "This is my new friend, Sky Wings. Everypony calls her Flighty though!"

"Hi Flighty! I'm Crystal Spice, but you can call me Crystal." She shook hooves with the blue pony. "Skyla, Flighty, this is my new friend Sugar Pop! You can call her Sugar though." Sugar nodded and smiled. "Hey, you know, after this assembly ends, it is lunchtime! Why don't we mark our eating spot together! Then we can all eat together, since we are all friends!" The other three ponies nodded in agreement.

"I wonder when they hand out our schedules. I hope we are in at least one class altogether." Flighty said, excitedly hovering a few inches above the ground.

"Okay, students! Sit wherever you are with your group, and I hope that you are already good friends!" Neon Scroll beckoned a gray stallion unicorn up. The unicorn gave her a scroll and walked back off of the stage. "Alright! So, do you all see this scroll?"

"No," a jay blue pegasus pony called out from the back. "I'm blind. DUH."

"Now that wasn't very nice, Jay," the principle chided.

Jay humphed and stuck his nose in the air. There were two ponies next to him that had fallen onto their backs in hysterics. One was a black filly with piercing green eyes and a black mane. The other was a golden stallion with a fluffy golden mane like a lion. He looked at them, his blind blue eyes sparking in annoyance.

"Shut up, you two," Jay looked at his siblings with even more annoyance.

"It was Holly's idea," retorted the golden stallion.

"No it was yours, Lion!" Holly shot back. They continued arguing.

Flighty, Crystal, Sugar, and Skyla snickered. Laughter bubbled up around the room. Even Principle Scroll had to smile.

"Well, let's get on with this now!" Neon Scroll continued. "These are the rules. They are quite simple. No bullying, dress code, so no inappropriate clothing, no excluding. Your teachers will give you their own rules, and I will be posting this scroll on the wall in the hallway." She set the scroll down on the floor. "If you want your schedules, line up in front of me. When it is your turn, say your last name and I will give it to you. You don't need to say your grade though. You are all in the same grade!"

Colts and fillies started to line up. Once Crystal and her friends got theirs, they compared schedules.

"Hey, look!" Crystal pointed at their third period class. "We all have art together!"

"Yay! And look, I have Social Studies with Sugar, and Math with Skyla!" Flighty grinned happily; she thought that math was the most boring class.

"And I have Social Studies and Language Arts with Crystal and Skyla! And PE with Crystal!"

"Looks like we all must have Science alone," said Sugar.

"Yup!" They all chorused, then exploded into giggles.

"Jinx! One two three four five six seven eight nine ten! I win! You all owe me a soda!" Skyla chanted, doing a victory dance.

A mischievous twinkle shined in Flighty's eyes. "Are you allowed to do that as a princess? Her mouth twisted into a smile.

"Of course! Mom's done it before," Crystal defended her sister.

"Wait, a princess?" Sugar asked. It was then that she noticed that Skyla had wings and a horn. "Ohmygod! You're an alicorn?! Does that make you a princess, too?" She asked Crystal.

"Umm... Well technically, yeah. Princess Cadence is our mom. Though I was adopted. I didn't tell you because I thought that you wouldn't want me to be your friend, because a lot of ponies use the famous ponies they are related to, to become popular," Crystal hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to be my friend, then..."

"Of course I want to be your friend!" Sugar hugged Crystal and patted her on the head. "I mean, you're smart, funny, nice, not stuck up, and awesome! And much more. And even if you didn't tell me about whom your parents are, you are the best friend I could hope for!"

"Aww," Skyla and Flighty cooed.

"Well then, I think we had better get to class. What do you have first, Crystal?" Sugar asked.

"I think I have Science. I'd better get going! Meet you guys at lunch!"

"Crystal! How was first period?" Sugar Pop bounded up to her, lunch in hand. "Mine was great, though my teacher talks really slow," she explained, frowning. "I think he might be deaf."

"Well, I think you would like my science teacher! She is really sweet and barely assigns homework! We learned how to make our coats glimmer on command. Well, only us crystal ponies." Laughing, they skipped off to meet their friends.


End file.
